The Big Book About Us
The Big Book About Us is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Green Puppy *Periwinkle Summary Joe and everyone else at the Blue's Clues house are all creating pages for a scrapbook called The Big Book About Us. Joe creates his on a green piece of paper, putting on it some of his favorite things and encourages us to create one as well. We also help out some of the other characters to put neat things on their pages that show what they like. Recap TBA Trivia/Goofs *This episode was shown on the VHS release It's Joe Time! and the DVD Get to Know Joe!. *When coming up with things to represent themselves for the "Big Book About Us," the characters have all conveniently forgotten about the things they collected in Blue's Collection. *In this episode, Sidetable states that her favorite color is purple. But in Colors Everywhere! she states that her favorite color is orange. *In the DirecTV guide of this episode, Steve Burns is accidentally added to the cast. *When Joe writes wiggle lines on his paper. We heard the trombone or tuba noise. *This is the second time Periwinkle skidoos. The first time was in Periwinkle Misses His Friend. Gallery The Big Book About Us_001.jpg The Big Book About Us_002.jpg The Big Book About Us_003.jpg The Big Book About Us_004.jpg The Big Book About Us_005.jpg 199175.jpg The Big Book About Us_006.jpg The Big Book About Us_007.jpg The Big Book About Us_008.jpg big book about us uk thumbnail.jpg blues-clues-series-6-episode-9.jpg Blue's Clues Season 5 Theme Big Book About Us.gif The Big Book About Us_009.jpg IMG_0222.jpg vlcsnap-2016-10-17-18h12m29s280.png The Big Book About Us_011.jpg The Big Book About Us_012.jpg The Big Book About Us_013.jpg The Big Book About Us_014.jpg The Big Book About Us_015.jpg The Big Book About Us_016.jpg The Big Book About Us_017.jpg The Big Book About Us_018.jpg The Big Book About Us_019.jpg The Big Book About Us_020.jpg The Big Book About Us_021.jpg The Big Book About Us_022.jpg The Big Book About Us_023.jpg The Big Book About Us_024.jpg The Big Book About Us_025.jpg The Big Book About Us_026.jpg The Big Book About Us_027.jpg The Big Book About Us_028.jpg The Big Book About Us_029.jpg The Big Book About Us_030.jpg The Big Book About Us_031.jpg The Big Book About Us_032.jpg The Big Book About Us_033.jpg The Big Book About Us_034.jpg The Big Book About Us_035.jpg The Big Book About Us_036.jpg The Big Book About Us_037.jpg The Big Book About Us_038.jpg The Big Book About Us_039.jpg The Big Book About Us_040.jpg The Big Book About Us_041.jpg IMG_0223.jpg vlcsnap-2016-10-17-18h12m50s818.png MAIL Season 5 Episode 4.png vlcsnap-2016-10-17-18h14m31s857.png The Big Book About Us_043.jpg The Big Book About Us_044.jpg The Big Book About Us_045.jpg The Big Book About Us_046.jpg The Big Book About Us_047.jpg The Big Book About Us_048.jpg The Big Book About Us_049.jpg The Big Book About Us_050.jpg The Big Book About Us_051.jpg The Big Book About Us_052.jpg The Big Book About Us_053.jpg The Big Book About Us_054.jpg The Big Book About Us_055.jpg The Big Book About Us_056.jpg The Big Book About Us_057.jpg The Big Book About Us_058.jpg The Big Book About Us_059.jpg The Big Book About Us_060.jpg The Big Book About Us_061.jpg The Big Book About Us_062.jpg The Big Book About Us_063.jpg The Big Book About Us_064.jpg The Big Book About Us_065.jpg The Big Book About Us_066.jpg The Big Book About Us_067.jpg The Big Book About Us_068.jpg The Big Book About Us_069.jpg IMG_0224.jpg vlcsnap-2016-10-17-18h13m43s985.png The Big Book About Us_071.jpg The Big Book About Us_072.jpg The Big Book About Us_073.jpg The Big Book About Us_074.jpg The Big Book About Us_075.jpg The Big Book About Us_076.jpg The Big Book About Us_077.jpg The Big Book About Us_078.jpg The Big Book About Us_079.jpg The Big Book About Us_080.jpg The Big Book About Us_081.jpg The Big Book About Us_082.jpg The Big Book About Us_083.jpg The Big Book About Us_084.jpg The Big Book About Us_085.jpg The Big Book About Us_086.jpg Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-04-Episode-022-The-Big-Book-About-Us?id=61628 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Green Shirt Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Joe Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Periwinkle Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap Category:Episodes focusing on Pail